Fifty Shades of Lianny
by TheScriptGuy27
Summary: It all started with a direct message...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS MATERIAL IS VERY GRAPHIC. IT CONTAINS THEMES AND LANGUAGUE WHIC IS NOT SUITABLE FOR VERY YOUNG AUDIENCES.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Fifty Shades of Lianny

Chapter 1

Lianne's POV

7:00 in the morning. The alarm woke me up again. Another busy day at work. I got up on the bed and went straight to the bathroom. I was staring at the mirror and thinking: should I find a new job? I'm a bit sick working on The Voice of Holland. Screw this I have to be prepared to work. I took a shower, brought everything that I need and went outside for a cab.

When I came to the set, everything's pretty usual. People shouting at each other yelling "work on this!" and "work on that!" Then I heard someone yelling: "People The Script will be here any minute now!" So I told myself to act natural and avoid being a crazy fan of them. I don't want them to think I'm a crazed fan, especially Danny. The director went: We'll be airing in 5,4,3,2,1! The usual blind auditions came. I went backstage to see if the lads have arrived on their dressing room. Their manager was at the door so he asked me, "Do you work here miss?" I said "yes" . " Could you please get the lads some tea? They seem to be a bit nervous." If he wasn't the manager I wouldn't get it because I hate errands.

When I came back he told me to give it to them. He added: "Guys fans are waiting outside I think you should go look for them. Glen and Mark went outside. I saw Danny with his guitar, waiting for his tea. I stared at him for a moment. Those wonderful eyes, those cheeks that's as white as snow, those hands looking gentle. What was I thinking? I served the tea for him. He didn't notice it at first. Then their manager said "Danny here's your tea, I have to go talk to the producers. HE shut the door. I wasn't expecting him to shut the door. Now it's only me and Danny left in the dressing room.

I suddenly feel tense. He looked at the tea I served. I think it's about time for me to leave so I said, "Here's your tea good luck for the performance tonight Sir I have to go"

"Wait" He said it in a very Irish way. "Don't leave me all alone. Come and have some tea with me"

I felt less tense. We started exchanging thoughts about our work and stuff, he looked at my ankle and said, "Is that a tattoo on your ankle?" I answered "yes" in a very shy way.

The conversation stopped. Then the unexpected happened. He grabbed my hand and whispered "I think you're lovely" I blushed. I don't know what has happened next. My mind was totally blank. He left me and said " This is not the last time that I'll talk to you. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

I'm sat here thinking: "what just happened?" I left the room quickly to go back to my workplace

Danny's POV

7:00 in the morning. I woke up to a voice saying: "Wake up sleepyheads! The Voice of Holland wants to see you!" I was sleeping with Mark and Glen in the same room but on a different bed. I did the usual stuff, went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, had breakfast, and grabbed my guitar. Mark and Glen was busy watching movies and some Dutch shows. Our manager told us to be ready cause We'll be on the set in a few hours. We went on the bus greeting Ben ad Rodney. The driver said: "We'll be on the set for about an hour so hang tight lads" We had to entertain ourselves so we decided to watch some Dutch TV. "We're here lads!" The driver said cheerfully.

Ben and Rodney decided to stay on the bus and told us they'll be following on the dressing room. The three of us started to prepare our instruments for tonight's performance. Glen asked "Do you think they'll like our new single?" Mark replied, " I think they will it's pretty catchy. What do you think Dan?

I replied"yeah I think they will. Let's just do our best tonight and everything's gonna be alright"

Our manager told us to get dressed for the show and go to the dressing room. As I start to pick my clothes; I felt my throat was a bit dry. So I asked our manager to bring us something to drink, preferably tea. I'd murder for a cup of tea. I wonder how tea tastes here. He went outside to look for a staff of the show. I grabbed my guitar and started playing it. I'm starting to feel nervous about our tonight's performance. He came back and said "Guys, fans are waiting outside I think you should go look for them. Glen and Mark went out. I saw this girl serving me tea. I kept on playing the guitar. I saw her nametag and her name was "Lianne". Our manager told me he's going to talk to the producers. He shut the door. I was hoping for him to shut the door. She then said, "Here's your tea good luck for the performance tonight Sir I have to go. I said "Wait. Don't leave me here all alone." I asked her to drink tea with me. We started to exchange thoughts about our work and stuff. She was working here for quite some time.

I noticed something on her ankle so I asked her if it was a tattoo. She replied "yes" in a very shy way. I stopped talking for a while. It seemed a bit awkward. I decided to grab her hand and I whispered "I think you're lovely" We stared at each other for a few seconds and she was blushing. I leaned at her to give her a kiss. Those lips were soft, really soft. My heart was pounding. It went intense. I started to grab her buttocks and I felt her fingers lingering on my body. Should I remove her clothes? I probably shouldn't I don't want her to think I'm a cheeky bastard. She lifted my shirt up and kept on touching my body. She leaned at me to give me another kiss. I have to leave so I told her "This is not the last time that I'll talk to you. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." I gave her a kiss on her cheek. I left the dressing room, pretending nothing happened. I have to meet her again…

Let me know what you think comments are welcome! -TheScriptGuy27


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of Lianny

Chapter 2

Lianne's POV

I was in a hurry to go back to my workplace so that people won't see me in their dressing room. They'll probably ask me what I was doing there. I saw Ben and Rodney doing sound check on the stage. I approached them asking  
"Is there anything I can get you lads?" Ben replied  
"No we're good, just doing sound check." He's a man of a few words.  
"We're all good thanks for asking uhhm Lianne." as he looked at my nametag he smiled at me and said "Wow what a lovely name" I chuckled.  
"Good luck for your tonight's performance I think you'll do great"  
"Thanks! We will do our best!"  
"If there's anything you want please don't hesitate to ask" and I left them.  
People went crazy for the last 30 mins. I saw my friend Suzanne standing near the cameraman. She's one of the writers here on the show, and one of my closest friends on the set.  
"Girl the show's about to start" she replied  
"I know isn't this great? Once the judges are set we will start airing"  
"I need to tell you something"  
"What?! You're pregnant?  
"What? No! I'm not pregnant silly!  
"I'm only kidding haha you seem a bit nervous I just want you to laugh"  
and that is why Suzanne is my friend. She's always there to cheer me up. I  
grabbed her ear and whispered "I met Danny backstage"  
"WOAH No way! Did you asked for his autograph?"  
"Oh trust me I got more than that."  
I saw her face ridicule at me. The judges were all set. The lads went onstage hugging each other before we went on-air. I think it was cute. The director went "We'll be airing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"  
The host introduces our guests for tonight "Ladies and gentlemen let us all welcome, fresh from Dublin, Ireland the sensational rock band The Script!"

The crowd went and Suzanne covered our ears because we're standing next to the cameraman and the crowd was near us. The stage was just fantastic. The lights, the effects, everything was just perfect.  
"I can't believe they're really performing in front of us."  
"Me too."  
I was holding her hand as we sang along, when suddenly, Danny winked at us.  
"Oh my god did Danny just winked at us?"  
"Uhhm no I think there's something wrong with his eyes must be itchy or something."  
"No I think he winked at you!"  
"No way girl that would never happen!"  
As they finished singing the host approached Danny. "That was one crazy performance lads! So tell us more about your new album #3."  
"It's music for the head, music for the heart, and music for the feet"  
"That's fantastic thank you so much for being here tonight you made your Dutch fans so happy".  
"The pleasure is ours"  
"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for The Script!"  
They grabbed each other's hand as they took a bow. The judges went to congratulate them. Me and Suzanne just stood still next to the cameraman.  
"Girl they're approaching us ahhhh!"  
"Shhh just act natural"  
"That was a brilliant performance tonight, Sir"  
"Thanks, the tea made me feel less nervous"  
"Aww it was nothing Sir"  
"Please just call me Danny." He grabbed my hand as he shook it. He introduced us to the guys and said "It was nice meeting you girls see you again sometime"  
"Have a great day Danny"  
He smiled and winked at me. Suzanne was grabbing my arm  
"See? He did it again!" I blushed again.

The show was over. I waved at Suzanne telling her I'll see her again at work tomorrow. I can't wait to get home I'm feeling dog tired. But first I have to tell my neighbor Gabbie what happened today. She's my only friend in our neighborhood cos the others are so stubborn. I went outside for a cab. I knocked at her door  
"Gabbie! Are you home?" She opened the door holding a bag of dog food. Max, her dog, literally pounced at me. I reached for his paw.  
"Max! You're hurting Lianne!  
"No it's okay he's really cute you know"  
"Nah, he's a pain in the arse sometimes, but I can't resist. Let's have some dinner inside shall we?"  
As we went inside, I prepared Max's food so that he'll stop licking my hands. I washed my hands to help Gabbie prepare our dinner.  
"Girl you wouldn't believe what happened."  
"Oh The Script? I saw them on TV they were brilliant!"  
"I know! And I met Danny backstage!"  
" Aww shut up! So did you asked for his autograph?"  
"No but I got something more than that" I told her everything. The tea, the kiss, the wink, everything.  
"Girl you are one lucky fan! I should have been there if it wasn't for my work!"  
"It was unreal! Hmm how about I'll treat you a ticket for their concert next month?"  
"Yes that would be great!" She hugged me tight. It was 8:00PM so I told her,  
"Thanks for the lovely dinner, see you tomorrow!" I walked a few steps away as I head home. I removed my coat and went straight to my bed. I turned the TV on when suddenly somebody rang the doorbell.  
"I'm coming!"  
To my surprise it was Danny smiling at me.  
"Good Evening Lianne, mind if I come in? I was stoked for a few seconds before I replied, "Sure, it's cold out here let's go inside"  
"This is going to be a good night" as I thought myself…

Danny's POV  
I went outside the dressing room and left her, pretending nothing happened. I was looking for Glen and Mark so that I'll meet the other fans waiting outside. Glen asked "Where have you been? They were looking for you!"  
Mark added, "I told them you were sleeping, so they demanded me to wake you up"  
"I wasn't sleeping, I just drank tea"  
"Is that so? Then why are you blushing? Glen replied curiously.  
"Must be the Dutch tea it's my first time drinking Dutch tea"  
"Never mind that, help us sign these albums."  
The crowd went wild. There are a lot of Dutch fans waiting for us outside. We signed some CDs and took a lot of pictures.  
"Thanks for waiting for us guys we really appreciate it. We'll see you on our concert next month we all love ye!"  
The three of us headed inside the studio for our performance. We saw Ben and Rodney doing sound check at the stage.  
"We're all set" said Ben in a very serious tone.  
"We're good to go guys let's do this!" said Rodney in a very cheerful voice.  
I saw Lianne and some girl standing next to the cameraman.  
"Danny why are you blushing?" asked Ben.  
"I am? Must be the Dutch tea I drank earlier."  
"That's funny, I drank Dutch tea before but my face never turned that red" said Rodney is a teasing voice.  
"It was my first time okay" I replied in denial. 5 minutes before the show we were hugging each other wishing ourselves good luck. The hose introduced us and it was our cue. I can't help to look at her while singing as she was standing next to the cameraman, so I winked at her. After our song, the host approached us asking about our new album #3.  
"It's music for the head, music for the heart, and music for the feet"  
We grabbed each other's hand as we took a bow.  
The judges went to congratulate us. Glen asked,  
"Danny, did you just winked at the girl standing next to the camera guy?  
Mark added "I saw it too the crowd went wild when you did that"

I was blushing again so I did not replied.  
"Let's approach them" said Rodney.  
"That was a brilliant performance tonight, Sir"  
"Thanks, the tea made me feel less nervous"  
"Aww it was nothing Sir"  
"Please just call me Danny." I took her hand and shook it. Her hand feels soft, just like cotton. I introduced them to the lads and met her friend, Suzanne.  
"It was nice meeting you girls see you again sometime"  
"Have a great day Danny"  
I smiled and I winked at her. We headed to our dressing room to get our things back on the bus. Mark said,  
"Let's have a little celebration shall we?" He opened a bottle of red wine.  
"Cheers!" as we clinked our glasses.  
"So Danny, did you asked for her number?"  
"Oh damn I totally forgot!" I went back to the stage as fast as I can.  
"Haha silly Danny always forgetting about phone numbers" teased Mark.  
I saw her friend talking to the cameraman but Lianne was not there, so I approached her.  
"Hi Suzanne"  
"Oh hi Danny! What's up?"  
"Do you know where Lianne is? I have to ask her something"  
"She went home she said she was very tired. Do you want me to call her?"  
"No, it's okay. But do you know where she lives? I'll just ask her personally"  
"Sure I'll give you the address" She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Lianne's address.  
"Thank you Suzanne have a great day"  
"No worries! And you too Danny!"  
I went to our dressing room and everything was all set. I grabbed my things and headed back on our bus with them. Glen asked,  
"So, any plans for tonight before we leave tomorrow morning?" Mark replied,  
"Hey we should see some pubs here I heard Dutch beer tastes real good.  
"That sounds great!" said Rodney in a cheerful voice  
"Why not?" said Ben. "How about you Danny?"  
"I have to go somewhere else you guys go have fun."  
"Ooh looks like someone has a date tonight hahaha!" teased Rodney.  
"It's not a date, it's just uhhhm"  
"Whatever it is, just make sure you won't get into any trouble" added Glen.  
Our bus arrived at our hotel. I grabbed my coat which I left at our hotel room. The others asked the hotel staff about the best pubs near our hotel.  
"See you later guys, I better get going. Have fun at the pub!"  
"Don't worry we will! Good luck hotshot!" Mark replied.  
I went outside for a cab and asked the driver to take me to this address Suzanne gave me.  
"We'll be there in a minute hop in Sir." The driver said.  
I felt very excited. I looked on the window and the night sky looks fantastic. The moon shines brightly and there were few stars sparkling.  
"We're here Sir."  
I grabbed into my pocket and paid the fare. " Thank You"  
I walked for a few steps to look for that apartment Suzanne told me. I rang the doorbell.  
"I'm coming!" I'm pretty sure it was her voice.  
She opened the door and I smiled at her. "Good Evening Lianne, mind if I come in?"  
She stared at me for a few seconds "Sure, it's cold out here let's go inside"  
"I just do hope she'll like me" as I thought to myself…


	3. Chapter 3

*CONTAINS GRAPHIC IMAGES*

Fifty Shades of Lianny

Chapter 3

Lianne's POV

"I wasn't expecting someone like you would actually visit me here. How did you know my address?" He was smiling as he put his coat on the coat rack.  
"I asked your friend Suzanne to give me your address. She said you were very tired so I just came here to check if you're okay."  
"Is that the only reason?" I asked him curiously.  
"And uhhm, I forgot to ask you your phone number."  
"You should have asked her my number. You really don't need to visit me here."  
"But I want to if you're okay. Haven't I told you that I need to know you better?"  
I smiled. "Go take a seat and I'll get you some tea"  
I headed to the kitchen while he was seated at the sofa.  
"So this is where you live huh? It's pretty spacious here."  
'You think? It's a bit messy here but I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all, I like my room to be messy sometimes."  
Good thing I boiled hot water earlier so there's no need to wait for the kettle to boil. I don't want him to wait as he might leave soon. I served him a different variant of Dutch tea and gave him biscuits for us to eat. That was the only food that's left on my cupboard and I need to shop at the grocery store soon.  
"Here, drink this. It's a different kind of tea I served to you before the show. This one is my favorite."  
I took a piece of biscuit.  
"This one is better. It feels very relaxing." I took my phone from my pocket and gave him my number. He gave me his number as well.  
"I think you're busy so you can go now if you want now that you know my number and I'm fine here."  
"I'm not busy there's nothing left for me to do tonight the lads are at a pub and I told them I'll be visiting you." "Do you want me to leave?"  
"Well, of course not. I just thought that you're very busy since you're on tour. "Do you want to watch some movies?"  
"Yeah sure as long as we'll get to know each other better."  
I placed a horror movie on the DVD player.  
"Wow a horror movie, isn't that too scary for you?"  
"Are you kidding me? I love horror movies"  
I took another piece of biscuit and drink some tea. I think he was expecting me to cuddle him cos usually girls are terrified at watching horror movies. He kept on asking me a lot of questions so I didn't get to concentrate on watching the movie.  
As the movie ended, the last piece of biscuit was gone. I looked at him. His face, his wonderful eyes, as he smiled back at me.  
"I thought that you'll cuddle me up for the rest of the movie, but it turned out I was the one cuddling you" He said in a very shy manner.  
"I did not know you were so terrified at horror movies haha"  
"Should we watch another one?  
"No, we should talk more and get to know each other well."  
"Okay, what would you like to know?" He did not reply. He kept staring at me for a minute. I stared back thinking how beautiful his face is. It's like every part of it was placed perfectly.  
"You're lovely"  
"You told me that a while ago."  
"But you really are"  
He placed his hand on my ear as he started to stroke my hair. I had the courage to finally touch his face. I can't believe this is really happening. It lasted for a while until he leaned at me to give me a kiss. This one is different because I felt that spark between us. It was more passionate than the first time. The moment went intense again. He told me to lead him to my room. He started to undress me so I took his shirt off as well. My mind went blank. I closed my eyes as we lay on the bed. The last thing I knew was that my head was resting on his chest, stroking my hair. I was right telling myself that this is going to be a good night. I fell asleep as he placed his arm on my shoulder.

Danny's POV  
She told me she wasn't expecting someone like me would actually visit her here. I was smiling as I placed my coat on the coat rack.  
"How did you know my address?"  
"I asked your friend Suzanne to give me your address. She said you were very tired so I just came here to check if you're okay."  
"Is that the only reason?" I noticed her eyes was full of doubts.  
"And uhhm, I forgot to ask you your phone number."  
"You should have asked her my number. You really don't need to visit me here." I think she's a bit mad.  
"But I want to if you're okay. Haven't I told you that I need to know you better?" She finally smiled. "Go take a seat and I'll get you some tea" She headed on the kitchen as I took my seat on the sofa. I looked around her place and there were lots of picture frames hanging around. I guess she likes photography as much as I do. There were only few appliances around.  
"So this is where you live huh? It's pretty spacious here."  
'You think? It's a bit messy here but I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all, I like my room to be messy sometimes." I was looking at her as she took a bag of biscuits out of her cupboard. It was nearly empty! Looks like she needs to go grocery shopping.  
"Here, drink this. It's a different kind of tea I served to you before the show. This one is my favorite." She took a piece of biscuit. " I took a sip at her favorite tea and it actually tastes better than the tea at the studio.  
"This one is better. It feels very relaxing." She took her phone from her pocket and gave me her number, so I gave her my number as well.  
"I think you're busy so you can go now if you want now that you know my number and I'm fine here." I guess she wants me to leave, but I don't want to go back to the hotel yet, so I replied  
"I'm not busy there's nothing left for me to do tonight the lads are at a pub and I told them I'll be visiting you." "Do you want me to leave?"  
"Well, of course not. I just thought that you're very busy since you're on tour. "Do you want to watch some movies?"  
Thank God she asked that. It only means she wants me to stay as well.  
"Yeah sure as long as we'll get to know each other better."  
To my surprise, she placed a horror movie on the DVD player. I'm doomed, I don't watch horror movies that much cos I end up cuddling the person next to me when the scary part come on, but I have to be brave so I told her  
"Wow a horror movie, isn't that too scary for you?"  
"Are you kidding me? I love horror movies"  
I guess there's no way out, so I just have to deal with this I. I kept on asking her questions about her family and stuff just to distract myself to not watch the whole movie. The scary part was on, and I couldn't help myself but to cuddle her. How long will this movie last? As the movie ended I secretly took the last piece of the biscuits. She looked at me so I smiled back. I can't believe she was so brave during the whole movie. Definitely my kind of woman, someone who's willing to cuddle me when the scary part comes on.  
"I thought that you'll cuddle me up for the rest of the movie, but it turned out I was the one cuddling you" I said in my embarrassment.  
"I did not know you were so terrified at horror movies haha"  
"Should we watch another one? I want to know more about her, so I said  
"No, we should talk more and get to know each other well."  
"Okay, what would you like to know?" Her face left me speechless. I was too distracted to reply so I stared at her. Those beautiful eyes, her cheeks, her lips that was soft as a pillow, everything is just perfect.  
"You're lovely"  
"You told me that a while ago."  
"But you really are"  
I moved my hand on her ear and started to stroke her hair. He touched my face and I felt the softness of her hand. I leaned to give her a kiss. This one is different cos it was more passionate than the first time. The moment went intense again. I had the urge to ask her to lead me to her room and she did. I had the courage to undress her and saw her beautiful body. Those killer curves always turn me on. She took my shirt off as well so we removed everything until we were totally bare naked. I started to kiss every part of her body.  
"Danny" I heard her moaning my name as she's enjoying the pleasure I'm giving her. Everything went well. After that, her head was resting at my chest. She fell asleep as I placed my arm on her shoulder, stroking her hair before I sleep.  
"She finally liked me" as I told myself. I don't want this relationship to end…


End file.
